


Colorful

by pickleplum



Series: Owl and Dragon [29]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann’s never seen in color. Then he Drifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curiumKingyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/gifts).



> This fic riffs on parts of chapters 9 and 10 of "Athene Noctua".

It can’t last more than a minute, but there is too much information, too much emotion, too much _color_.

Hermann tries to let all of the tides wash through his mind: his own memories, Newton’s, the kaiju hivemind. 

Burning brightest in his mind’s eye, despite all of that, is color. Hermann has seen more of people than he’s ever wanted to and even the inner workings of kaiju, but never color.

The colors are nearly enough to short-circuit his brain.

The colors of the kaiju’s world are nauseatingly beautiful. If they didn’t make his head throb, he would gladly tolerate the slow merging of his mind with the hive to soak all of the colors of the Anteverse into his memory.

He fights the desire to chase a R.A.B.I.T. into Newt’s mind to see-feel-taste everything in color. That must be _blue_ , he thinks. That’s _red_. That must have some spectacular label like _chartreuse_. Does Newt take all of this for granted? he wonders fleetingly. 

It lasts only a minute before he is thrown out of the Drift and back into his monochrome reality. The last colors he glimpses form swirling lines taking shape as they are worked into Newt’s skin.


End file.
